All I Could Think About
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: He was all she could think about. Whether she knew it or not, her world revolved around him. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa.


**A/N: Back when I wrote **_**Destined to Be**_**, I had written another one-shot about Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi. I had it saved in a flash drive, but lost it soon after. Luckily, my beloved friend had found a hard copy of it at her home. Now, I want to share this with my readers.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~All I Could Think About~**

Bearing a soft pink blanket over her shoulders, Kasumi waited patiently for her guardian, Ryu Hayabusa, to return from his latest mission. Ryu had gone back to the Hayabusa Village after he received word that several villagers were being ambushed by their enemies, the Black Spider Clan. Soon after, his father requested his presence. Kasumi sat near the window of his home, watching the rain pour heavily. Her knees were brought up to her chest while her arms rested above them. She watched as the people on the street sought protection from the rain.

Kasumi was quiet satisfied that she had been kept dry the moment the rain began to fall. She had begun living with Ryu since the end of the fourth tournament, which was only several weeks ago, but already she felt at home. Kasumi was eternally grateful that she finally had a nice, soft, warm bed to call her own. In her hopes to repay Ryu's kindness, Kasumi had offered to help him run his shop while he was away and even cook dinner for them both. He gladly accepted her generous offer with a simple nod and smile.

In the weeks leading to Ryu's departure, Kasumi's feelings for her guardian began to resurface. She was in love. She had been loved with him since she first set her eyes on his emerald ones. While it may have been a crushed at first, throughout the years it had turned into love. She never denied that she wasn't in love, but kept it a secret from everyone even Ryu. Her half-sister eventually found out, and mocked her for falling in love with someone as great as Ryu. Eventually, Ayane told her to not act on her feelings toward her guardian. Kasumi refused. Her feelings for Ryu would not stop. She didn't want try and stop them.

With every smile she would receive from him, Kasumi's heart would race faster and faster. Kasumi would at times hide her blush when Ryu would complement on how stunning she was that day. She never received that kind of feeling before. Not even when she lived in her village, surrounded by people who loved her. Kasumi sensed that she was incomplete there. She had no desire to become a shinobi like Ayane or her older brother, Hayate. The times when she wasn't training, she would often daydream of the happy life she desired. Other times, it would be about Ryu, and how she would rather be in love.

Kasumi would think of her rapid heartbeat as a gift. As she pondered over it, her heart would always beat the same way, rapid, when she saw Ryu. Ryu filled the void in the heart that was left by Hayate when he chose the clan over her.

She wondered if Hayate had battled with his feelings when he made his decision. The moment he chose the clan over her, Kasumi felt her world would shattered. Her brother was her life. He was the reason she left the comfort of her home, and sought vengeance to avenge him when he fell at the hands of their traitorous uncle, Raidou. Soon after, she was marked as a nukenin and was not allowed to return home only as a corpse. Kasumi, eventually, had a sudden urge of committing suicide. There was no reason to continue until Ryu extended his hand for her reach. That was when Kasumi realized she had to move on.

She was complete with Ryu. She had somewhere where she was welcomed. He made his home her own. Kasumi was finally able to say she has a home where someone cared what would become of her. Ryu had promised her he would look after her for as long as possible. Originally, Ryu made that promise to Hayate, but decided to do the same for Kasumi.

The thunder shook her out of her thoughts. The skies were darker than before. Kasumi continue to gaze out the window. She looked back at the clock, it was getting late. Kasumi began to worry. She wasn't certain of what she should do. Ryu should have been back by now. Kasumi looked back out the window and saw no one in sight. A sudden urge of sadness over took her.

_Alone._

She felt awfully alone, but not as alone when she had nowhere to go. It made her consider on what exactly would have happened to her if Ryu didn't find her. She would probably try to shield herself under a tree from the pouring rain that would have soaked her completely, or find a decent place to sleep for the night before running for her life. Or worst…..she could have been dead. Kasumi would never want to return that life in the woods again.

Eyeing the clock once more, Kasumi could feel her eyes become heavy. She wanted to stay up longer until she knew Ryu was alright. She fought the battle but untimely lost after hours awake. Leaning against the window, Kasumi was curled up in a ball with her pink blanket over her, her eyes shut.

He had no idea how long she had waited for him, but the sight of her brought a smile to his face.

Ryu set aside his things as he approached the sleeping girl. He brushed her bangs aside to get a better view of her face. Not wanting to wake her, Ryu carried her in his arms and made his way towards her room. The sound of his heart against her ear was what finally woke her. Looking up at her guardian as he carried bridal style to her room, he smiled at her.

"Missed me?"

Kasumi smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea."

His face held amusement as he set her down on her bed. "Sorry for worrying you. I'm sure you had more important things to think about."

Kasumi shook her head. She reached out for him and pressed a quick and tender kiss on his lips. She then whispered in his ear. "You were all I could think about."

…


End file.
